All Roads Point To Home
by my1lilsecret
Summary: I'm continuing from past stories... going on from "Tell Them That You Love Them" & "Threads" both should be read before this... Remy return's to NY. CHAPTER 3 NOW UP! please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay! Okay! I'm HORRIBLE! I know it! I just started another story but this one just... won't... leave... me... alone! I've got my storyline all ready to go for "Until The Day We Die" but my muse won't lemme continue that one until I got this one out! So please don't hurt me :)

Disclaimer... Don't own them at all!

-- All Roads Point To Home--

_How long has it been now homme?_ Remy thought to himself as he stood in front of the mansions gates. _Has ta be at leas' twenty years, back when you were a young pup._

Grinning slightly to himself Remy ran his fingers absentmindedly over the three distinct scars that marred his cheek, their grooves slightly lessened by the accompaniment of a days worth of stubble that had grown. The shame still burnt inside him like a knife as he lowered his head and moved back to his waiting Harley.

_Now's not de time…its not time to face de past again,_ his thoughts reminded him as he mounted his bike and drove back to the hotel he was staying in just a few blocks away.

Back in his hotel room, Remy poured himself a drink from the already half empty bottle and settled into one of the provided hotel chairs. Leaning on his knees Remy looked back on the past years that had followed his leaving the school and how it had all brought him back to where he never thought he'd be.

… flashback…

Remy hadn't had much of a head start after Jubilee's funeral, making it only as far as North Carolina when Logan caught up to him. Remy was no fool and that Logan's threat of revenge would not be an empty one, but having a head start wouldn't have been a bad plan either. Remy had been in a seedy bar in a lesser neighborhood that evening drowning his sorrows with 2.25 liquor, the quality only as good as its price, but it did its job as his pain was numbed just enough for him to move on again. Stumbling from the bar he tucked the photograph of him and Jubilee back into its home in his breast pocket of his coat, his senses picked up on Logan just as he was knocked off balance into a pile of trash.

"Hey homme long time no see," Remy drawled cockily at Logan's enraged form.

Logan snarled as the familiar snikt of his claws sounded in the quiet alley around them. Logan slashed at Remy, catching him on the jaw, three distinct gashes appeared. This snapped the Cajun out of his stupor as he jumped up and assumed his own fighting stance, bo staff in one hand charged card in another his eyes glowing menacingly.

"Time to tango Wolvie," his voice low and cold, taunting Logan with the nickname Jubilee had used for him so often.

Logan and Remy clashed violently, charged items tearing at Logan's flesh the smell filling the air, blood pouring from the swipes that Logan provided to Remy's own skin. The battle was definitely one sided, anyone could see that, a drunk Cajun versus a man hell bent on revenge. Logan grabbed Remy by the collar of his trench coat, hoisting all his weight as Remy's eyes rolled in his skull, his breath coming out shallower with every second.

"Remy comin' to you petite," Remy said softly, his hand fumbling for the photograph in his pocket.

The anger that was radiating off of Logan turned suddenly to pain, his grip loosened on Remy and he allowed him to fall to the ground.

"I won't give you that pleasure then bub," Logan growled. "I'ma jus' gonna letcha live with whatcha done."

Turning on his heels Logan stalked out of the alley, leaving the bloody beaten Remy to whatever would come his way, satisfied that his revenge had been justified.

… end flashback….

Shaking his head of the memory, Remy downed the bourbon in his hand and stood again, moving to his trench coat that lay over the footrest of the bed. It was a new trench coat, it felt awkward wearing it, but soon enough Remy knew the fabric would become like a second skin to him. Folding back the side of the coat Remy reached into the breast pocket and pulled out his most coveted treasure, the photograph almost nothing now, having been folded and unfolded many times four permanent creases ran across the photograph coming apart at the edges. The memory still fresh of their time together.

_You know somet'ing petite?_ Remy thought, casting his gaze upward. _De spell you cas' on dis ol' man is still as fresh as de day I met you. Neva have I loved anot'er de way I love you._

…flashback…

How exactly he got to the hospital he didn't know, but here he was bandaged more than a mummy would be and hooked up to various machines Remy sighed wishing Logan would have just finished the job he had started out on.

'_f only you woulda kept your mouth shut LeBeau you coulda been wit' her up dere._ A rueful smile passed over his dry cracked lips, causing the lacerations on his face to burn. _Dis devil wouldn'a made it to heaven wit'you t'ough would he?_

Self pity being pushed aside when a small brunette nurse entered his room.

"Ah you're awake," she grinned, not at all phased by his eyes. "We were starting to wonder if you'd ever wake!"

"How' Remy get here?" Remy asked, eyeing up the gorgeous woman in front of him.

"A couple of locals from Pete's bar brought you in… do you remember what happened?"

"Bad fight wit' an ol' frien' you coul' say."

She nodded and continued to check Remy's stats silently, she picked up a clipboard.

"We took your ID from your wallet and composed a profile for our systems, but for the time being its only on paper until we can enter it into the system we need you to confirm everything. If that's alright?" she smiled shyly admiring Remy's eyes.

"Sure thing cherie," Remy nodded, knowing he really didn't have much of a choice.

"Alright… well we've got you down as Remy LeBeau, six feet two inches, one hundred and eighty pounds, born 1984…" the nurse rattled on.

"Everyt'ing's correct," Remy assured, his head pounding from the light in the room. "You mind turnin' down de lights and closin' de drapes fille?"

The woman nodded and complied, "anything else Mr. LeBeau?"

"Jus' some peace 'n' quiet," Remy requested, closing his eyes again.

Wordlessly the nurse nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her, leaving Remy to only his thoughts to torture himself.

Three weeks passed like hell for Remy as he was bound to the hospital bed, the only ray of light in his life at the time was the nurse, Rachel she was called. They developed a friendship, her bouncy attitude kept Remy from sinking into the depression that part of him wanted to be in.

Upon his release from the hospital Remy offered Rachel a date which she all but jumped on. The duo shared a small romantic meal in a cozy Italian restaurant, Remy found himself infatuated with the petite brunette and allowed himself to get caught up in their time together allowing him to forget his love for Jubilee, even if it were only for hours at a time.

Rachel and Remy began dating steadily after that, he learnt of her past, met family and friends, all the while his past remained hidden and painful which she seemed to understand even if she didn't accept it.

A year into their relationship they celebrated with an expensive dinner and rented a hotel room. Making love that evening Remy saw Jubilee's face flash across his memory, her laughter ringing in his ears.

"Jubilee!" he shouted.

Startled and embarrassed Rachel moved away from Remy, clutching the sheets to herself tears burning in her eyes she stared down the man beside her.

"Excuse me?" she asked coldly.

Everything came into perspective for Remy at that moment, the girl beside him reminded him so much of his Jubilee. He had blinded himself to that until that moment, her hair, her actions, everything so much like Jubilee's.

"Remy can' do dis anymore cherie," Remy said hoarsely, tears stinging his eyes. "It's not fair to you."

"Jubilee?" she asked, her own voice wavering with tears. "Is she the one- the one in the photograph you always carry."

"Does it really matter?" Remy pulled off the covers and dressed hurriedly, Rachel sobbing quietly behind him.

Not knowing what else to say Remy grabbed his coat and closed the hotel door behind him, he went to Rachel's small apartment where he gathered his belongings and in less than ten minutes he was back on the road again.

…end flashback…

_You sure got you'self into a situation den didn' you homme?_ Remy thought bitterly. _Didn' let you'self love again either… jus' takin' de females fo' one night at a time after dat…neve' learn anot'er name or face, jus' dere body…dere's not enough femmes in de worl' to satisfy de emptiness inside._

Looking at his reflection in the mirror Remy hoped to feel something, but only felt emptiness still. His face staring back at him like a strangers, gray hair had woven its way throughout his still long auburn hair, his eyes deeply creased, but not with laugh lines as some would call them. For Remy they were just as they were, wrinkles, the three scars from Logan a constant reminder. His eyes no longer glowed red but instead looked withered, the black would have faded to gray he was sure of it if only they would've been able to.

_Once so vain homme what happen' to ya?_ His inner voice taunted.

Shaking the voice from his head Remy placed on his usual sunglasses, grabbed the trench coat from the bed and left the room behind with the voice. Moving through the crowds on the busy New York streets Remy settled into the first coffee shop he spied, his body needing more sustenance than just the bottle of bourbon in his room. Ordering a coffee and sandwich he settled into a small table, watching the people mill around him. Mutants and humans mingling as one, as they had been able to for the past fifteen years, no more fear, no more wars.

"Dis woulda made ya happy Professor," Remy mused quietly biting into the sandwich before him.

A group of noisy teens burst through the door of the coffee shop, frowning at their noise Remy raised his eyes from his sandwich and stopped, nearly choking. The group of five teenagers seemed to be like a blast from the past, each wore a band with an X on their sleeves, not that he needed to see that to know where they were from. Two of the teens, a boy and a girl looked like splitting images of Scott and Jean, another girl with long curly hair and white stripes had to be an off spring of Rogue's no doubt, a young man with body of blue hair had to be Hank's… and then there was him, though his back was to Remy as he argued over something with Hank's son, a boy of twenty years with a thick mane of white hair and caramel colored skin.

"Stormy," Remy grinned putting down his sandwich. "Good fo' you girly."

Remy watched the group order their meals, his heart warming at the group in front of him. His teammates had gone on to find their love, their futures and it was good. The group acquired their meals and turned to the tables and chairs in search of something that would accommodate their group size, Remy's eyes fell on Ororo's son and his heart stopped. The eyes staring back in his direction were the same aquamarine blue of his mother's but they were set on the same black as Remy's own eyes.

"Mon dieu," Remy breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

ACK! I'm addicted! Who cares that I have to be up in like 3 hours to go to work?? Not me!! ahahaha.. just another chapter up :) Hope ya'll like it :) But you'll let me know won't you?

...All Roads Point To Home...

Chapter 2

The shock must have been apparent on Remy's face, but everyone around him in the coffee shop was so involved in their own lives that a stricken look on one man's face meant nothing. Remy watched as the group moved past him, finding a table by the window, questions racing through his head.

The temperature in the room seemed to increase dramatically, was it hot in here? Remy wiped a shaky hand over his brow, everyone had to be staring at him surely, darting his shaded eyes back and forth at the other patrons enjoying their coffees and meals. Even if their eyes aren't on me they have to be watching. Pushing his chair back noisily from the table he rose, his half empty cup of coffee toppling over and began pooling on the ground this act causing the first eyes to look in his direction. Hastily he stepped over the growing pool of cooling coffee and burst out the door.

The hot sticky July air seemed to be more cooling than the shop as Remy bolted and down the block, stopping at a busy corner to take a deep breath. He needed answers and fast, the school was not too far from where he stood and mechanically he started off in that direction, his pace increasing as questions and doubts chased each other in his head.

_Merde… how does a t'ing like dat happen?_ He wondered, pushing through the crowds that seemed to be holding him back. _We only toget'er once…_ a bitter smile passing his lips. _don' act like such a stupid boy Lebeau you know dat it only takes once… Stormy… bot' of us… dammit…what have I done?_

His subconscious continually berating himself as he neared the school, the gates in plain view. This time he didn't stop at the gates and pushed through the steel bars that enclosed the school, the old rusting bars squealed in protest but he didn't stop. Remy's mechanical steps kept a steady pace as he neared the school, details that a person missed from the street came into focus such as the weathered bricks juxtaposed against the newer 'efficient' windows that had to have been recently added to the school, vines crawling up the sides. The old solid oak doors still stood stoically, guarding those inside. Remy was no more than a hundred feet from the front steps when he stopped dead cold, from the corner of his eye he saw the graveyard.

"Jubilee," he whispered softly, and as if in reply he heard her melodic voice whisper something undecipherable through his mind, calling him to her.

Turning slowly he stared at the stones that lay before him, walking with leaded feet Remy neared the small cemetery. The small lawn had been fenced off since he had last been here, giving the fallen their own place to keep sacred. Taking a shaky step through the opening Remy moved on, his hands tracing lightly on each stone, faintly registering each name and date, paying the needed respect to those who he knew didn't hold the same respect for him.

_Kurt… Kitty… Warren…_Remy paused at the great memorial that sat in the middle of the cemetery, kneeling before it. _Professor… Remy sorry fo' all de pain he cause' here in de past… if only I knew… I woulda came on you' funeral… you deserve all de respect dis old Cajun is wort'…_

A few moments passed as he continued to pay his long overdue respect to the man who started it all before he felt his heart pulling at him to continue, only two more stones separated him from his beloved.

_Sam…Jean… _Remy's heart pulling at Jean's name, he could only imagine the pain Scott felt.

Coming to Jubilee's stone, the first one… followed five years after by the Professors, Remy carefully traced every letter of her name, every number on her dates and fell to his knees. For twenty years he held in his tears, he had told himself to move on and somehow, someway he had managed but now he was reduced to that same man twenty years previous, the emotions in his heart just as raw as the day he held her for the last time. Those tears now were able to escape like a torrent they spilled relentlessly down his cheeks, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs as he fumbled blindly to pull the photograph from his pocket. Holding it in front of him he unfolded his memento and gently placed it against her stone.

_Vous étiez toujours mon étoile brillant, mon coeur à jamais tient pour vous... se repose bien mon amour, mon __Jubilee,_ Remy sent his prayer up, his eyes closing gently, hoping Jubilee would hear him.

"Well, well, look what kinda swamp rat the cat dragged in," Logan's gravelly tone broke Remy's thoughts.

Jumping to his feet, Remy instinctively grabbed a card and charging it turned towards the voice. Logan was leaning haphazardly against Professor's memorial, arms folded, head cocked to the side, trademark cigar nestled in his lips.

"Easy Cajun," Logan said, holding his arms up in a mock surrender. "I ain't here to cause no trouble."

Remy lowered the card and the charge faded from it, Logan walked towards his old teammate, ignoring the fact he had just witnessed Remy moments ago a crying wreck.

His own eyes fixed at Jubilee's stone his expression solemn.

"We buried your ring with her," Logan said softly, his voice wavering slightly. "Shit, kid I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?" Remy blown away by the blindsided apology. "Wha' you need to be sorry for homme?"

"When I nearly killed ya that night," Logan's mouth set in a tight line, his gaze now on the horizon. "I was hell bent then… after the others had told me why Jubes died… I only saw red… I- I didn't know until after I had returned that you had left behind a ring… that she was more than just a… a… good time for you Cajun."

Deflated Logan's shoulders sagged, Remy too felt the weight lifting from Logan, a sigh passing his own lips.

"Remy only wish he wasn' a coward and tol' her himself," Another sigh, knowing the true reason for his return. "Everyt'ing dis devil touches burns… where's 'Ro?"

Logan stiffened slightly at Ororo's name, he turned his head slightly glowering at the man beside him.

"Whadda need her fer?" he demanded.

"Remy saw him Logan… de boy…"

"Come on," Logan turned on his heels and stalked out of the cemetery.

Remy had really no other choice but to follow, trailing along behind Logan he felt like a stranger again in the place he once called home, but what else could he be? He had been gone far to long to have any attachment to this place. Standing in the doorway of the school Remy saw her, Ororo, he stopped dead in his tracks. Twenty years had passed between them but she still looked as gorgeous to him as ever, her long white hair as lustrious as ever, her features beginning to show just a –hint- nothing more than the lines of older age. But what caught him off guard was the great baby bump that showed underneath her summer dress, Remy's jaw nearly dropping to the floor.

_Dere's no way dat's yours homme… is it?_ He found himself thinking, common sense kicking in allowed him to pick his jaw up off the ground and shake it from his head with a devilish smile. _Dere's no way you're dat good Cajun._

Taking the few steps up the stairs Remy found him face to face with the woman he owed so much to. Ororo continued to stand calmly in front of him, her expression serene. He watched as she laid her hand on her protruding stomach a golden wedding band flashing in the setting sun.

"So the wanderer returns," she mused, a small smile playing on her own lips.

"Remy once heard all roads point to home… guess dis is it non?"

Remy watched Logan wrap a protective arm around Ororo, the tension building in the air.

"Please Logan, may I have some time alone with Remy?" Ororo asked.

"Sure darlin' anything for you and you know it," Logan nodded, kissing her temple he moved into the darkened mansion.

"Won't you please come in Remy… there are many things we have to discuss."

Without waiting for a response Ororo turned away and disappeared into the school, Remy chasing after her, catching up to her they walked in silence down the halls. The nostalgia returning to Remy as he relived bits and pieces of his past that occurred within these walls. They arrived in the kitchen and Ororo moved to the stove and put on a pot of water to boil, Remy moved obediently to an empty stool that sat next to the counter. He watched Ororo's movements, still captivated by her beauty and grace as she prepared to cups of tea. The silence still hanging dreadfully in the air, neither really knowing where to begin.

"So… you 'n' Logan eh?" Remy finally burst out with a smirk.

"You've been back no more than a few moments and are already as cocky as ever my friend," Ororo grinned, giving Remy a sidelong glance. "But yes Logan and I have been together for some time now… going on eleven years."

Remy nodded taking it all in, taking the cup of proffered tea as Ororo sat across the counter from him.

"And you my friend? Have you any love affairs to share with this old goddess?" the conversation allowing to break the ice that had long built up.

"Non my chere," Remy sighed staring into the steaming cup. "Dere was one femme once… long ago… her name was Rachel… dat didn' las' too long…"

He trailed off not really knowing what to say, what could he say about his past? He had nothing to offer, nothing of value… he had truly been a drifter these past years, taking in only things of pleasure… travel, wine, women, anything to help him escape his past and yet nothing that he could really hold on to, nothing he could call his own.

"What brings you home?" Ororo's voice crashing through his thoughts.

"I … I saw him Stormy…" Remy confessed, bringing his eyes up shyly to meet hers.

A bolt seemed to run through Ororo, her own posture stiffening, but she remained silent and so Remy forged on.

"Why didn' you say anyt'ing?" he asked painfully. "Remy neve' woulda done dat to you if he'd only known!"

"How does a person say anything to a shadow?" Ororo asked scornfully, her features twisting into pain.

"Shadow?"

"The day I found out… two months later… two months I waited… to be sure… before I even said a word to anyone… you were long gone… Jean tracked you with Cerebro, but you had moved on… I knew about you and that other woman… how easily you found it to move on… from one bed to another!"

Each word hitting Remy like a slap, the guilt only mounting in his already hurting soul, wanting to reach out to apologize to his friend but allowed her well deserved tirade to continue.

"Do you think it was easy raising him alone? Having to tell him year after year that you didn't know where his father was? To tell him you didn't know if his father would return? How you had to watch his heart break every time he asked if his father loved him…" Ororo's demeanor broke and she began to cry, burying her face in her hands, defeated.

"Den why did you keep him?" Remy regretted the words the second they slipped passed his lips.

Ororo's head snapped up, rage flaring in her eyes, a storm brewing outside.

"Do not question my decisions Remy! Just because you didn't want to have anything to do with this life doesn't mean I should give up on life too! David's been the most-"

"David," Remy interrupted. "After your pere?"

"Yes," Ororo stopped, her composure returning, her tone softening. "David Remy Munroe."

"You didn'… oh Stormy anyt'ing but dat," all the shame Remy felt now amplified by ten.

"Whether you ever were going to face it I felt it was the honorable thing to do," Ororo said softly. "I loved you Remy… not like that as I'm sure you know… but you and I are like… I don't know we have such a past together, you are my dearest friend and so much pain has torn us apart…"

"Oh Ororo!" Remy moaned, jumping from his chair and falling at Ororo's feet, taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry…Wit' all de crazy stupid t'ings Remy done in life dis is de worst… please… forgive me… Remy neve' t'ought he be on his knees beggin' fo' fo'giveness but dere is no ot'er way.. please.. Stormy-"

"Remy," Ororo soothed, a gentle hand resting on his head. "You-"

"Mother?" a new voice from outside the door.

"David!" Ororo voice startled.

Remy tensed, still on his knees he bowed his head. Was he ready for this? Ororo moved from under Remy's grasp. A light turning on bathing the darkening kitchen in light.

"David please come in," Ororo's voice called. "David I have someone I want you to meet."

_..._

_Vous étiez toujours mon étoile brillant, mon coeur à jamais tient pour vous... se repose bien mon amour, mon Jubilee _Translated to English (_ You were always my shining star, my heart forever holds for you... rest well my love, my Jubilee)_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still no owning of the X-men by me

A/N: Here's chapter 3... I think I'm content with this one being the 'end' for now? Please read and review and let me know :) You are all so amazing!...

A/N #2:... is being mean to me :(... Everytime I load this chapter it doesn't appear anywhere... weird? Or has it been and I've just not been able to see it on my computer?? Either way I'm giving this one more shot... then... I don't know..

* * *

... All Roads Point to Home...

Remy turned around slowly on his knees, his head still down, his stomach tightening painfully

Remy turned around slowly on his knees, his head still down, his stomach tightening painfully. The steps neared him and he knew he would have no choice but to face this boy who was his son, raising his eyes reluctantly he rose to his full height in front David, their eyes locking for the first time. David took a startled step backwards as he absorbed the red on black eyes, so much like his own. Ororo put a gentle hand on her son's back, steadying him.

"I would like you to meet Remy LeBeau," her tone soft, motherly. "He's your father."

The shock wearing from David's face as a multitude of emotions followed, Remy's empathy picking up on every one… fear, sadness, hurt, and then anger. The anger stayed on David's features, his eyes narrowing, the blue Iris' glowing menacingly.

"He is not my father," David growled, his tone so much like Logan's, his fists balling up. "A father doesn't impregnate someone and then abandon them for twenty years! As far as I'm concerned my father is dead."

The words falling on Remy heavily, he winced at the young mans words, unable to find his own to assure David that none of this was done purposefully. David turned contemptuously on his heels and stalked from the kitchen, leaving the pair alone once again. Remy's eyes fell on Ororo guiltily watching her as she rested her hand on her stomach a look of heartache etched her face, Remy shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, his mind yearning to find a solution to the mess he had caused here at the school. Ororo turned slowly from the empty doorway, an apologetic smile forced on her lips.

"That didn't go as I had always hoped," she said, tears misting her eyes.

"Remy sorry chere… but dis can' end like dat… Where be de bes' place to find him?" Remy pushed, hoping he could at the very least come to terms with his son.

A full smile breaking out on Ororo's face, her eyes dancing behind the tears a small laugh floated in the air… music to Remy's ears, music he hadn't heard in years.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you… up on the roof," she grinned. "The same place you always went to."

"No kiddin'?" Remy returned the smile. "Who tol' him 'bout it?"

"No one to my knowledge," Ororo said thoughtfully. "Since he was a boy, every time we had a disagreement or something I could always find him up there… it was like his own haven."

"Was nice up dere… from wha' Remy 'members at least," hope crept into his heart. "T'ank you Stormy… for dis gift… for my son."

Remy closed the small distance between him and his old friend, he took her hands in his and kissed them lightly. With a confident nod he left the kitchen and started out towards the front of the school, knowing he'd have to be as creative as possible in order to get up to the roof. Something this ex-thief hadn't had a lot of practice in for the last few years, limiting himself to simple thieving jobs in order to maintain a comfortable life. Stepping out into the twilight he examined the trellis on the side of the door, pulling on it gently he knew it wouldn't be able to hold his weight and resigned at having to shimmy up the drain pipe.

_Not'in' like de former prince of t'ieves havin' ta be reduced to shimmyin' up a drain pipe,_ Remy thought with a small grin.

Coming to the eaves troughs the confidence once again regained in the Cajun he decided to finish this off with the most excellent of moves and flipped up onto the roof, landing shakily a grin plastered on his face, only to be removed a second later as a glowing white object came flying in his direction. Ducking deftly Remy narrowly avoided the object, straightening up indignantly he stared at David who sat on the peak of the roof, almost in the exact location Remy had claimed as his own years before.

"Mon dieu … wha' you t'ink you doin'?" he exclaimed, pulling his trench coat straight.

"Get outta here," David's tone icy.

"Look-" Remy took a step forward.

David pulled another circular object from his pocket and it charged white, Remy stopped and held his hands up in a halting motion.

"Whoa dere garcon," Remy warned, his own hand drawing a card from his pocket and charged it, glowing crimson. "You don' wan' mess wit' dis Cajun dat way."

The charge faded from the object in David's hand as his shoulders sagged defeated, Remy followed suit placing the card back in his own pocket. Again he took a step forward.

"Now you t'ink we could converse like de adults Remy hope we are?" he asked.

"Whatever," David mumbled.

Remy took a seat beside David, mimicking David's position resting his arms on his bent knees. A silence falling over the two of them as the twilight deepened, Remy scratched the back of his head and sighed deeply, wondering how he'd be able to break the ice with someone who clearly hated him.

_Not de firs' time t'ough is it?_ He thought. _Why shoul' dis be any differen'?... cos he's my son… It's hard to lay on de charm and be egotistical wit' him… merde._

Remy kept his vision locked ahead, finding peace in the fact that over the years the view from his rooftop perch hadn't changed much, that technology hadn't torn apart the gorgeous trees and foliage that graced the horizon. He could sense David looking curiously at him from the corners of his eyes as he too pretended to focus on the distance.

"How you fin' dis spot here on de roof homme?" Remy asked finally, drawing a cigarette from his pocket, and charging the tip in a fluid motion took a drag from the now lit object.

"I've always come here," David said simply. "Ever since I can remember this has been like my own sanctuary… mother has her greenhouse… and I have the roof."

"You know somet'ing?" Remy grinned. "Dis use' be de place Remy come to be when he live' here long ago."

"No shit?" David asked, and chuckled lightly. "I guess that's the first 'father son' bond we have…. Do you think you could bum me a cigarette?"

Remy turned to the boy, raising an eyebrow at the face that stared back at his.

"Your mere know you smoke?" he asked cautiously.

"Course she does," David stated, holding out his hand insistently.

Remy chuckled and handed over a cigarette to the boy.

"Now show me how you did that," he ordered Remy.

"Dat take lots o' practice," the smile still playing on Remy's lips as he reached over and lit the tip for David. "Mebbe Remy show you sometime no?"

"Maybe," David shrugged, a front building once again between them. "So what are you doing here? You think you can just waltz in here and take Logan's place?"

"Not in de least bit," Remy ensured. "Logan's a good homme, he and Remy got into lots o' trouble back in de day… I have a lot of respec' for dat man."

"Then why did you leave here? Why did you leave mother?" David demanded.

Remy sighed and flicked away the remaining butt of his cigarette, the smoke curling around his features.

"Not dat Remy eve' 'spect you to believe dis but he never knew… years ago, dere was an incident wit' Jubilee… you ever hear 'bout her homme?"

"Just that she died young, the first X-men to bite the dust," David shrugged, flinging his own spent cigarette away.

Remy's heart tightened at David's lack of emotion.

"Don' disrespect de dead homme," he warned through clenched teeth. "Every body lyin' out dere deserves all de respect… not a shrug of your shoulders."

"Sorry," David mumbled, and corrected himself with lack luster. "she was the first to pass on."

His words still grating Remy's nerves, but he forced himself to let it slide, he couldn't destroy the fragile peace they seemed to have struck. Taking a deep breath he licked his lips and continued.

"de point is after de incident Remy didn' feel it was his position to remain here… not after de pain he cause… so he left… Dere's one t'ing and one alone you have to know David… if I ever knew about de situation your mere was in Remy woul' be here in a heartbeat… why you t'ink he's here now?"

Even in the dark that had firmly settled in Remy could see the information sinking into David, taking his silence as a good indication Remy continued.

"Remy didn' come to take over de role of Logan… he knows he's far from de fat'er of de year neh?" Remy chuckled. "Neve' really even really picture' himself as a pere 'fore today… Dis all new here… Mebbe it jus' be best if we take dis one day at a time non?"

"Your staying?" David asked curiously.

"Dis be de closest t'ing Remy's known to home in a long time… even after all de years have passed de pull to dis place was still strong and now Remy know why," he placed a strong hand on David's shoulder.

Half expecting David to shrug him off Remy steeled himself, but much to his surprise David allowed to contact to linger.

"Thank you… Remy," he said quietly, then added hastily. "This might just work."

Warmth flooded Remy's heart, but he knew deep down he had more bridges to mend before things could get back to normal, or as close to normal that a twenty year hiatus could make.

"Den one day at a time it is," Remy vowed, rising to his feet. "Now if you excuse dis old man he bes' be on his way."

"When will you be back?" David rising too.

"Tomorrow son… tomorrow."

Remy walked back over to the edge of the roof, David following him, and again sauciness arose in him, the need to show off overwhelming him as he did a series of stealthy acrobatic moves that lowered him to the ground, he could feel David watching him as he landed deftly on his feet, adjusting his trench coat Remy began walking back towards the gates of the mansion his chest puffed out proudly.

"Leaving without saying good bye swamp rat?" an all too familiar voice stopped him.

"Rogue?" a smirk rising on his lips.

Turning on his heels, gravel crunching loudly underneath him he could all but keep his jaw from hitting the ground. Rogue stood on the front step, the light from the porch illuminating her figure perfectly. She stood with her hands on her hips, wearing a tight fitting yellow tank top and jean shorts that left little to the imagination. Her figure more voluptuous than he remembered, the curves still enough to get Remy's blood racing, her hair cut chin length and straightened, the white stripes more vibrant without

the curl in them. A grin broke out on her face as she tore down the stairs and grabbed Remy in a fierce hug, Remy stiffened at the amount of unprotected skin that touched his face.

"Relax will ya Cajun?" she laughed, pulling back her emerald eyes sparkling. "Ah ain't gonna hurtcha!"

As if to demonstrate she pushed the back of her hand to his cheek, Remy pulling back still unsure, sending Rogue into another peal of giggles. Again she pushed her hand against his face, this time Remy didn't flinch, allowing the warmth of her skin to penetrate his own.

"Yoah in need ofa shave by tha way," Rogue grinned.

"Hows dis possible cherie?" Gambit asked, pulling Rogue back at arms length to get another look at her.

"Gawd ah've been able ta touch fow some time now… years 'go… probably three afta ya left Hank got the technology and made up this little do hickey," she pointed to the small gold chain she wore around her neck. "Ahnd 'causa it ah'm able to touch! Gawd Remy its amazin'!"

"You look good chere," Remy responded incredulous at the woman in front of him, even close up Rogue possessed not more than a hint of a wrinkle, as though father time had been good to her.

"Ah've seen that look before swamp rat!" Rogue said, crossing her hands over her chest protectively, still grinning. "Ah'd watch it if ah were you ah'm a married woman ya know!"

"Ah I see den dis ol' Cajun's out of de runnin'," Remy teased back, bowing deeply. "Now who's de unwitting soul?"

Rogue scowled at him, but only for a minute. "Bobby you moron!"

"Ah de Iceman's hearts been melted den?" Remy grinned.

Rogue nodded enthusiastically, her eyes still dancing merrily.

"Gawd its so good ta see you again Remy!" she exclaimed grabbing his hands and squeezing them warmly. "How long you stayin'?"

"Don' know yet… depends on how t'ings pan out wit' 'Ro and David really," Remy shrugged.

"So ya met him didja?" Rogue questioned, raising her eyebrows. "How'd that go?"

Remy shrugged, wanting to avoid this subject until he was sure of everything himself. Rogue seemed to take the hint.

"You just betta make shure that boy of youah's knows how ta treat a lady!" Rogue said sternly. "He's datin' mah eldest ah'll have ya know!"

"Remy t'ink he saw her dis afternoon… looks like de splittin' image of his mere," he grinned.

"That's her! That's mah Hannah!" Rogue beamed, and continued as most bragging mothers have the right to. "Ahnd there's also Bobby Jr., ahnd the twins William and Sarah!"

"Quite de brood you got dere," Remy smiled warmly. "Can' wait to meet dem all."

"Tha twins jus' went ta sleep," Rogue frowned. "But ah'm shure I can find Bobby Jr. and Hannah to introduce you!"

"Now hold your horses cherie… dis be a long day and Remy got anot'er stop to make for de night is ove', can you save de introductions until tomorrow when dis old Cajun's had de chance to clean up a bit? Grant me dat much!"

"you bet!" Rogue nodded, a more peaceful tone gracing her features. "It is good to have ya home."

"Good to be home ma cherie," Remy smiled and as he had to Ororo kissed Rogue's hand's gently, his lips touching her bare skin for the first time since he had known her and just as he had always thought it was as soft as could be.

Giving one last smile to Rogue, who was blushing profusely Remy continued his trek down the drive and exited the grounds of the school. The gate closing loudly behind him, turning to look back at the school he watched Rogue disappear into the mansion and a contentedness filled him from head to toe. There was just one more person to talk to before he could rest tonight and he knew exactly where to go.

Remy trudged on through the darkened streets, shadows playing tricks on those who hurried along the sidewalks, Remy himself didn't allow the shadows to scare him. Gangs of teenagers shouted curses and slang at those around him, trying to act as though they owned the streets. All Remy had to do was look at those who dared to curse him and the glowing of his eyes scared most of them enough that they were silenced instantly.

Coming to his hotel, Remy hopped on his Harley that was parked amongst the sports cars of the parking lot and revved it loudly, the noise thrilling in his veins as he pealed out of the lot. He knew the direction he was headed and with his bike pointed in the right direction pushed hard on the gas speeding along the streets, the traffic lessening as the neighborhood became more seedy and 'dangerous' to those who didn't know any better.

The bar sign blinked haphazardly, _Pete's Place._ The sign was newer than the one Remy remembered, but knew that didn't say much as he pulled his bike up next to the bar doors and cut the engine. He dismounted and nodded at the few patrons standing outside the door smoking and talking, pushing open the door he stepped into bar, the strong smell of old liquor and smoke hung in the air. Sitting at the bar unflinching at the sound of an opening door Remy found Logan, a line of beer bottles pushed to one side. He stepped up to his old friend and took the empty seat beside him, resting his arms on the bar he cast a side long glance at Logan. Logan's eyes were fixated on the array of liquor bottles that lined the wall, the bottles so old and filled with dust and grime that the names were unreadable. No one here drank those fancy drinks anyway, why Pete ever bought them Remy never knew.

"Whadda want Cajun?" Logan asked, his tone unimpressed, his words slurred slightly.

Remy counted the bottles that lined up next to his compadre and figured that was about the right amount Logan needed to start getting a buzz, and that if he didn't keep up at that pace it would fade quickly. No sooner were the words thought of then two bottles materialized in front of Logan, he grunted in thanks and downed the first bottle in two large drinks. Remy only shook his head and turned to the waitress at the bar, she was a girl no more than twenty- five, deep lavender skin covered her body, her outfit assuring that it was more than just her arms and face that contained the color. She leaned provocatively on the bar.

"What can I getcha stranger?" she purred.

"Bourbon," Remy stated.

The girl winked and in a rather trampy way made an over exaggerated show of acquiring the bottle of liquor and a shot glass, she poured Remy a shot which he took gratefully. The warm liquid burning as it settled into his rather empty stomach, Remy winced and set down the glass, she filled it again at his motion.

"What's your name stranger?" the girl asked, watching Remy hypnotically.

"Jus' leave the bottle fille," Remy said, slapping money onto the bar.

Insulted the girl pointed her nose in the air and flounced down to the end of the bar where two other men seemed to find her company more appealing. Beside him Remy could hear Logan chortle softly.

"Even after all these years Cajun yer still able to reel 'em in," Logan grinned.

"Remy not lookin' to reel anyt'ing," he poured another drink.

"Ya never answered my question," Logan's tone hardening. "What're you doin' here?"

"Can' an old man jus' catch up wit' his ol' frien'?" Remy asked innocently, sipping on the liquid before him, the liquor numbing his lips slightly.

"Cut the crap," Logan's tone unmoved, as he downed another beer.

"Why you here homme?" Remy countered, he turned to face Logan. "Why you down here when you got de goddess at home?"

Logan jumped out of his seat, his claws extending as he grabbed Remy by the collar.

"Shut yer mouth for I cut ya three more matching scars bub," Logan threatened.

"Whoa homme!" Remy said haltingly, the bar quiet around them, all eyes on the duo.

Logan snarled and sat down on his stool, slowly movement began around the bar again.

"Remy don' mean no disrespect," Remy continued, another drink poured for himself. "He jus' don' understand how you have de love of a beautiful woman an' you down here drinkin'."

Another growl from Logan as he motioned the waitress over, she produced two more beers for Logan and with a cold shoulder turned away.

"It just not that easy- Gambit," Logan said in a low voice, using Remy's code name from years ago the words spit out like acid. "Shit… you don't know what its like… she loved you Cajun… do you know how hard it is to love someone who you know loved another… not just anyone else though… yer own best friend."

"Remy loves Stormy too," he said, wincing at his words, not wanting to send Logan off the deep end he continued in a rush. "But not like dat homme… de past we shared was different… somet'ing Remy can' really put his finger on… Stormy once called us kindred spirits… whatever dat means… but de love is not'ing like de love Remy sure you share wit' her… dat you –better- share wit' her!" he threatened lightheartedly, trying to lighten the mood.

"You two have a kid Cajun," Logan sighed. "How am I supposed to hold onto my relationship with David now that yer back in the picture?"

"Remy's presence should have –not'ing- to do wit' de relationship you two share!" Remy said harshly, hurt by Logan's accusation. " 'side's by de looks of t'ings you two got you' own on de way."

"I raised that kid Cajun," Logan continued, dejectedly, not hearing Remy "He's like my own."

"Remy sorry fo' dat homme… surely you know dat de pride Remy have woulda kept me 'round if I only knew. Dat Ororo neve' would've been abandoned."

Logan nodded, finishing another beer, waving down the waitress once more, to which she ignored, turning her attention more to the men in front of her. Logan shook his head disgustedly.

"Then why'd you run?" Logan turned to Remy.

"Remy knew dat he couldn' stay at de school after what he did to Jubilee."

"She did it to herself," Logan grunted. "She was so young and naïve… a kid caught up in a whirlwind romance… we were all hurting Cajun… you and I most of all."

Remy nodded in agreeance, downing another shot he felt awareness becoming foggy, he pushed aside the bottle drawing the line.

"How could Remy face de team day after day knowing what he did?" his tone bitter.

"Shit you think we still blame you fer all this dontcha?" Logan asked unbelievably.

"Why wouldn' you?"

"Tern off yer pity party there Cajun," Logan frowned. "Jeezus… you know the reason that Kitty and Warren were both killed was because of a mishap between them, Rogue and a sentinel? No one blames Rogue… no one… and no one blames you… well no one except fer you. If you woulda gotch yer head outta yer own ass long enuf you coulda seen that… All these years … shit… we all jus' thought you were done with us, not the other way 'round."

Remy ran a shaky hand through his hair, shaking his head his shoulders sagged defeated. He looked up at Logan, Logan who hadn't aged a day in twenty years, a wry smile on his lips.

"Remy tol' you everyt'ing he touch get burned," he sighed. "Dis ol' passionate bastard got so swept up in de situation dat it clouded his judgement fo' twenty goddamned years… merde…"

"Yer here though now, that's what matters ain't it?" Logan's slur totally dissipated from the lack of alcohol. "Yer home… and 'all roads point to home', ain't that the sayin' some old man once told me?"

Remy grinned, knowing full well he'd have to get Logan back at that old man comment, but for now this was good. Logan returned his grin in full.

"Welcome home Cajun."


End file.
